


The Dirty Russian

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Pittsburgh Penguins - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Judge Me, Hockey, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JESUS I'M SO GOOD AT COMING UP WITH TITLES!  No.  This is just aimless stuff that I'm going to put into one text post because it doesn't deserve 2 different chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Russian

Part 1:  
~*~*~*~*~*  
|||

The locker room cleared out pretty quickly after the game. It wasn’t too much of a surprising thing, considering that the game they had just played was just messy and wrong and headache inducing. 

 

James was fixing his tie and he looked up at the television screen that had the NBC guys talking about all of the things that the Islanders did beautifully. James clenched his fists and swore under his breath. Half of those penalties were drawn by ridiculous means. 

 

“I can’t fucking take this,” he muttered. He reached up and turned the television off. In the reflection, he saw one of his best friends sitting on the bench, still shirtless, and just staring at the ground. 

 

“Hey, Geno.” James took a few steps toward his linemate and stopped cold when those hazel eyes stayed him. 

 

“Should have won.” His toe traced something on the ground and James scooted over and crouched so that he intercepted his line of sight. 

 

“‘S okay. We’ll figure this out. They’re waiting for us. Let’s go, eh?” James gave Geno a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He headed out of the locker room and to the bus.

 

|||

 

James had to wake Geno up when they arrived. The winger pulled the earbud out of the Russian’s ear and told him that it was time to wake up. Geno stirred and finally came to. “Come on, bud.” James hoisted Geno up and slung his arm over his shoulder until the black-haired MVP came to total consciousness. They were the last off the bus and the rest of the team had already taken the elevators up to their rooms. 

 

Neal and Malkin took the elevator to their room and stumbled into their suite. Evgeni yawned and pulled off his jacket and toed off his shoes. He bounced down on his bed and rubbed his eyes and groaned loudly. 

 

“Why we play like that?” It was barely above a whisper and James took a minute before he processed what was said.

 

“Because we weren’t focused enough. It’s not your fault, Geno. It’s not anyone’s fault. I mean, it was everyone’s fault. We didn’t do our best. Really. You’ve done this before. It’s not so bad, right?”

 

“Don’t have time.” He covered his face with his hands and tucked his knees to his chest. He looked almost comically childlike.

 

“Sure we do!” James sat down on the bed and rested a tentative hand on the Russian’s knee. “At least two more games. We can do this. I mean, don’t think I’m not pissed about this. Sure! But it’s not the end of the world. We have other things to do.”

 

“Yes. Sleep.”

 

“Yeah. Like that.”

 

“We sleep.”

 

“G’night, Geno.”

 

“You no understand.” An iron grip rooted the Canadian to the spot. All too quickly, James understood, and it wasn’t really like he was surprised. Geno was a cuddler and James was okay with that. James crawled under the covers and joined the Russian giant who was already hugging his pillow to his chest. Nealer was effectively spooning him and Malkin was rustling back to lean into the contact. 

 

“How you feel, Nealsy?” His voice was sleep-hazed, but still retained his intelligence. 

 

“Tired. Rough.”

 

Evgeni Malkin flipped himself around with ridiculous speed. He pressed his forehead to the brunette’s and let his eyes flutter shut. 

 

“Maybe I relieve some of it,” muttered the Russian half in his mother tongue and the other half in English. He pressed their lips together, slow and easy and everything that their game was not. James stiffened for a moment and his knees bucked up so that his heels were digging into the mattress. He let the center lead. Geno broke away and nuzzled James’s neck. 

 

“Help? Better?” His breath was warm and light against his neck and a shudder worked its way down Neal’s back. 

 

“That’s a word for it,” he replied. Without any more words, they fell asleep listening to each other’s breaths. 

 

Part 2:   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This time, they were at home. 

Geno invited himself over to Nealer’s house to celebrate after the after party, which meant that it was about 4am. Really, they should both be asleep now, but Geno was just so excited and happy and James wasn’t going to ruin his fun.

“You remember other night?” Geno leaned his lanky body against the counter top as James fixed himself a glass of milk. The Canadian hesitated before finishing off pouring his glass and putting the milk back in the refrigerator. 

“What about it?”

“You little shit,” quipped the Russian. He reached out and grabbed those brown locks and pulled James to him. “You know.”

James smirked and his sea-colored eyes met an intense hazel stare.

“I suck you tonight.” His voice a little timid and bracing itself for rejection.

James’s eyes widened. He wanted to say no; he didn’t deserve it. Besides, they had just kissed once the other night and they didn’t really need to get involved and they needed to focus and fuck, Geno’s mouth was pouting and he was pulsing with the want of James’s manhood in his mouth.

“Yeah, okay,” he replied eloquently.

Right then and there, Geno got to his knees. James didn’t bother with the milk that he had in his hand. He tossed the drink in the sink and braced his hands on the lip of the counter. 

“Hold up,” said the winger, his hand on the center’s shoulder. He gripped hard and pulled Geno up to his feet and kissed him roughly. James’s hand was resting on his neck and quickly stroked down to the small of Geno’s back where he pushed them together. They almost instantly began to grind on each other’s hips. James pushed his thigh between Geno’s and applied pressure to the obvious bulge.

Geno ripped himself away from soft, wet lips and kissed a trial down his neck, leaving James’s a little breathless, if he would ever admit it.

The tightness in James’s pants was slightly relieved when Geno pulled the zipper of his dress pants down. His cock tented his undershorts and in no time Geno had it in his hand and was stroking firmly. James’s nerves danced with the sensation and he threw his head back and groaned. He bit his lip subconsciously and his heart fluttered in his chest as a warm heat engulfed him. James’s hips canted up but Geno stayed him with his hands.

James’s muscles clenched as drops of come seeped out of his blood-tender head and he dared himself to finally look down at his linemate. Geno was staring up at him through half-lidded eyes and he grinned over James’s member and hummed. The Canadian gasped and let out a strangulated sound before pressing his hips back onto the counter and eliciting an aggravated moan from the Russian. 

Geno was sucking aggressively, now. His cheeks hollowed out and brushed against the sides of James’s dick. He came off and licked a sloppy stripe up his dick and kissed his way back down to the hilt. He nuzzled his balls and nipped his lips around each one. James’s cock bobbed to full hardness and suddenly Geno was all over him, taking him down all the way to the hilt. James shuddered with the feeling of his head slamming into the back of his linemate’s throat. He couldn’t help himself and fucked mercilessly into his mouth. 

Geno met him thrust for thrust and was sucking harder than ever. His tongue worked and his fingers were ghosting against the sensitive patch of skin between Nealer’s balls and his tight pink pucker of a hole. James groaned and he gasped. His fingers gripped the scalp of the man on his knees and he muttered encouraging curses at him. 

With a warning, James shot into the back of Geno’s throat. The volcano of tension flowed through him and he shut his eyes and his mouth fell into a little “o”. James’s chest was heaving and Geno finished sucking through the rest of his orgasm and thoroughly cleaning his cock of any traces of seed. 

Geno pulled off with a sound pop and stood to kiss his lover. Their tongues battled against each other and the taste of the slightly shorter man made James surge forward and palm Geno through his pants. James’s flaccid dick bobbed as he pulled Geno to the nearest soft surface, which happened to be the couch. James nearly threw the Russian onto the couch and his strong hands fumbled with what the brunette considered too many buttons. 

When James pulled Geno’s cock out, it was already entirely hard, and James didn’t blame him. The way that the center’s mouth moved was easily a turn on to anyone who was involved. 

It didn’t take much. James bobbed his head on Geno and only ended up half-way down before the man muttered something in Russian and shot hot jets into James’s mouth and on his face. James shut his eyes and his face became totally peaceful as Geno finished himself off with his hand onto the Canadian. 

James managed to fit himself onto the couch with the hulk of a man. Their dicks rubbed against each other as James snuggled in. Geno took his shirt and wiped his seed off of James’s face. Simultaneously, James licked the protien-ful solution from his lips and chin as best as he could.

“You beautiful when fucked,” muttered the Russian as he caressed his face.

“Just so long as we keep winning, Geno,” murmured the shorter.

“I fuck you if we win series.”

“We’ll see about that,”


End file.
